


Hyperion Heights

by AtomicIce



Series: Once Upon a Time - Season 7 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: After season 6, Dark Curse, F/F, F/M, Let's pretend none of the main cast leaves, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Season/Series 07 Spoilers, Some things will come later, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicIce/pseuds/AtomicIce
Summary: 7x01 - Hyperion Heights - In a cursed town called Hyperion Heights, Lucy must make her father Henry Mills believe again and break the newest Dark Curse. In flashbacks, many paths intertwine at a ball where Cinderella and Tiana are in attendance.





	Hyperion Heights

            Regina Mills sat on her front porch as Henry sped away on August’s motorcycle right into a magic bean portal. Henry, the boy she’d raised since he was barely a babe, was leaving Storybrooke. Regina found herself worrying about her son – he was going somewhere new, somewhere not even Regina might have went to. The only other people who she thought might have an inkling of where Henry was heading to were Rumplestiltskin and Hook, both of which tied her down to the town.

             Emma drove in her bug up to Regina’s porch and exited. “Regina! What are you doing on the porch?”

            Regina smiled bitterly. “Henry just left.”

            “Oh, he did? Kid didn’t even say goodbye properly.”

            Emma and Regina let out hearty laughs. “All he said was ‘I’m going to the place where the story isn’t written’ or some other Author mumbo-jumbo and then he was off.”

            “So anyway Emma, what brings you here?”  
            “Uh… this might not be a good time to say so, but Hook, Snow, David, and I are leaving town. Last night’s dinner was our last as a family for now.”

            “Seriously?”

            Emma raised an eyebrow.

            “I mean, I’m happy for you, Emma, but it seems so sudden. First Henry, then you… who’s next? Rumple and Belle? Zelena? _Granny_?”

            “I doubt Zelena or Granny will leave… but Rumple and Belle might,” laughed Emma. “Anyway…  I just wanted to say goodbye. More properly than Henry did.”

            Regina and Emma hugged.

            Then from the Bug, Snow, David, and Hook waved goodbye.

            “Wait. You’re planning to leave town in that tiny car?!” Regina exclaimed.

            “I thought it would be nostalgic.”

            “At least let me make it bigger.”

            “Fine…” Emma allowed.

 

            Regina raised her hands and enveloped the Bug in purple smoke. When the smoke dissipated, the car was much larger.

           

            Regina pushed Emma forwards. “Go.”

            Emma smiled as she went.

 

            When she reentered her house, she heard singing. Regina tracked the sound to the kitchen, where Zelena was singing as she made lunch.

 

            “Regina! How did everything go?”

            “Everyone’s left,” Regina said. “Perhaps it’s time we made our leave.”

            “And leave this town? _Your town?_ ”

            “Oh, please. It hasn’t been my town since Snow’s Dark Curse.”

            “Well, then.”

            “Should we go?”

            “I think we should.”


End file.
